User talk:Soccerpony
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Soccerpony page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ProfessorTofty (Talk) 02:33, February 26, 2013 Re: Ways to help By all means, I would love to have you as a contributor! There are actually a number of things that need doing. For example, there's the list of wanted pages -- anything that's on there is a page about something like a location or character that needs creating. There are also the article stubs, all of these pages are lacking essential detail and could really use more info. Also, pages are welcome on anyone who was a voice actor or staff member for the game. And if you spot anything else that needs adding, feel free to go ahead. And let me know if you have any questions. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:01, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :well. thank you. ill see what i can do. and no haha unfortunatly i dont know anyone who took a role in the production of this masterpeice . wish i did haha.tennispony (talk) 03:04, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Ha ha, I don't know anyone involved with making the game either, but that didn't stop me from creating some pages here about them. All you have to do is make the page and provide some basic info about them, usually which can be found elsewhere on the Internet. Oh, and you should reply to messages at the talk page of the person who left them -- that triggers an alert for them that they have a new message to respond to. ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, I'd prefer not to have non-canon images as part of character pages, as it might be confusing to some. A couple of the ones you added to the Polka page are fine, but the wallpapers and the fanart I'd prefer to avoid. Oh, and regarding your question about the PlayStation 3 differences-- well, I and ChopinsEternalDream have recently been having a pretty good discussion about it, and you can also read some of them here. However, be aware that some of it is pretty spoilerish. I don't know if it's worth making an investment in a PS3 just to discover the differences in the versions of the game, but if you already had a PS3, then I would strongly endorse getting a copy. In my opinion, the PlayStation 3 version is a superior in pretty much every way, from filling in a lot of the story gaps in the Xbox 360 version to providing a better combat experience, the only strike against it being that the Xbox 360 version has Achievements, but the PlayStation 3 version has no Trophies. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:58, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::You mean Chopin? No, sorry, but again, this is an Eternal Sonata wiki, not a general Chopin wiki. As neat as his work is, those who are interested in Chopin's work in general should seek it out on other sites-- this wiki is only focused on the game Eternal Sonata and any images and media should originate from that. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry for the delayed response. Anyway, no, I'm afraid I'm not on Facebook, nor do I have any interest in signing up. Thanks for the thought, though! ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:45, June 8, 2013 (UTC)